Cancer And Love
by drewdog302
Summary: Takes place after "Balto X Jenna Nightmare" Jenna and Balto love each other very much but when Balto gets diagnosed with Blood Cancer and will probably die what will happen to Balto and how will Jenna react to this?


**In Memory for those who have suffered,or died from cancer and if any of you reading this are suffering from or fighting cancer my heart goes out to you and I'm gonna say is stay strong and may God be at your sidethe whole way and I actually cried making this.**

* * *

Jenna looked at her mate Balto he was an aweful sight he was dying from Leukemia (AKA Blood Cancer) a tear slid down her cheek she couldn't stand the sight of him he had one of those oxygen mask so he could breathe better but it wouldn't help no matter  
/how hard the doctors treated him there was nothing they could do Balto was going to die Jenna was heart broken Balto meant the world to him and now he was being taken away from her "Balto don't leave me please _._ "Jenna said her jaw

quivered she laid her head next to her dying mate and cried Balto heard her crying he woke up he was weak but he had the strength to nuzzle her "Jenna...no...matter...whether..I.. .not..I'll always be in your heart." He said in a weak

voice Jenna then shoved her face in his fur and sobbed "It's not the same I can't live without you." Jenna sobbed "Jenna you'll be fine without mebut since it's God's will to separate us on Earth I hope we'll meet agian in heaven." Balto said

agian "Balto don't say that I don't want to lose you." Jenna said with tears pouring down her muzzle "Come here." Balto said Jenna then bursted from the chair she was sitting in and laid next to her dying mate and sobbed uncontrollably "Jenna...take...my  
/paw." Balto said weakly extending his paw.

Jenna did as she was told she grabbed her mate's paw and squeezed it tightly "Balto I love you." Jenna said "I love you too Jen..." every thing went silent when Balto's heart monitor went _**BEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!**_ "No

Balto stay with me please don't leave me please." Jenna said her jaw quivered she was failing to hold back tears soon as the doctors failed to revive Balto "Jenna I'm sorry but Balto's..." Jenna cut the doctor's sentence off "NO HE CAN'T BE DEAD  
/HE CAN'T!" She shouted "Jenna get it through your skull Balto's dead." The doctor said "NO!" She shouted she couldn't allow to accept that Balto her mate her best friend was dead Jenna ran out of the room with tears pouring down her muzzle she stopped  
when she ran out of air she then threw herself down in the snow and sobbed Jenna looked up at the stars and she prayed _Please don't let him leave me_ she then stopped crying and went back to the hospital room and she laid next to her mate and  
cried she wanted to feel his warm fur one last time.

* * *

Balto woke up his surroundings were different he was in a white placehe could barely see a thing once he gained his eyesighthe saw a white wolf standing in front of him Balto then realized that it was his mother Aniu "Mom?" Balto asked Aniu  
nodded " _Balto you must wake up Jenna needs you._ " Aniu said "But Mom I died from blood cancer how could I wake up if I'm dead." Balto asked " _Just close your eyes and open them three times._ " Aniu said Balto closed his eyes and opened them  
"But wait what happens when..." " _1."_ Balto closed his eyes agian and opened them agian " _2."_ Balto and closed his eyes and opened them agian for the third time "Will I ever see you agian?" Balto asked Aniu smiled and said " _3."_ Then  
in a flash everything Balto changed...he disappeared when Balto disappered Aniu smiled and said " _Good luck my son._ "

* * *

Jenna didn't move she just stayed where she was crying,she refused to budge she wanted to be next to Balto for one last time she then whispered "Balto I love you." then a tear rolled down her cheek and it landed on Balto's lifeless muzzle just as just  
as Jenna's tear hit Balto's muzzle her heart skipped a beat when his heart monitor went _**Beep Beep Beep**_ Jenna then heard Balto groan Jenna's heart started to beat rapidly as if it was going to burst out her chest she  
ran toward her mate and jumped on the bed just she did Balto woke up he looked at Jenna and said "Miss me." "BALTO YOUR ALIVE!" Jenna screamed with joy she then nuzzled him until she was tired "It's a miracle!" She said with tears of joypouring  
down her muzzle Balto smiled and stroked her soft red fur "I love you Balto." Jenna said with her eyes closed "I love you too Jen." Balto said.  
 **The End!**

* * *

**I have to say guys I'm very glad I made this and If you have a YouTube account and want to see more awesome content subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467.**


End file.
